metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Outer Heaven
For Liquid Ocelot's main base of operations, see Outer Haven. :For Liquid Ocelot's PMC Mother Company, see Outer Heaven (Mother Company). Outer Heaven refers a number of concepts in the Metal Gear series, all pertaining to Big Boss's dream of ending abuse and exploitation of soldiers by The Patriots. Big Boss was seemingly inspired to create Outer Heaven as a response to Gene's "Army's Heaven" - a supposed haven for soldiers that would in fact be victimized in the pursuit of his goals. Big Boss stated that the true soldier's sanctuary lay "outside" Gene's "heaven". Background Army's Heaven Army's Heaven was a nation envisioned by Gene. Gene spent years gathering funds, resources and troops as part of a plan to control the world from the shadows, much like The Patriots would eventually come to do. The FOX Unit’s Rebellion in 1970 was merely the capstone to his plan to create Army's Heaven with the help of the FOX unit members and Red Army soldiers. During the San Hieronymo Takeover, Big Boss fought against Gene to clear his name. Ultimately, Gene’s plans of becoming the world's ultimate leader and guide were foiled when Big Boss stopped him from launching ICBMG into America. Before their battle began, Gene told Big Boss of Army's Heaven. According to Gene, humans were fragile creatures who needed someone of superior will to give them a calling. Compared to his mission, the individual wills of individual soldiers were meaningless. Big Boss, however, disagreed with this philosophy, stating that Gene used fear and deception to keep his soldiers in line, and that his exploitation of soldiers was unethical. Big Boss also said that soldiers were looking for place outside his heaven. After Gene was defeated, he handed over his massive wealth and resources to Big Boss, urging him to find his own calling and remain loyal to himself. Outer Heaven After the Les Enfants Terribles Project, Big Boss became increasingly frustrated with the direction that Zero was taking The Patriots. Eventually he, along with Ocelot and EVA, left the group and began preparations to oppose it. 200 kilometers north of Galzburg, South Africa, Big Boss used Gene's resources to establish the independent nation and mercenary company of Outer Heaven; a great fortress comparable to Groznyj Grad, the massive base that Big Boss had infiltrated many years prior. This was a sanctuary where soldiers would not be used as a pawn of their government. Here, soldiers would always have a place, be it in the battlefield or in society in general. Like Volgin, Big Boss reinforced the fledgling nation's military force with a black project of his own, Metal Gear TX-55, a bipedal tank, developed from blueprints acquired from Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin in 1964, capable of launching a nuclear strike from anywhere on the planet. However, in 1995, during Operation Intrude N313, rookie FOXHOUND agent Solid Snake infiltrated Outer Heaven, and succeeded in rescuing the captured Gray Fox and destroying Metal Gear. Big Boss then confronted Snake, activating Outer Heaven's self destruct sequence, hoping to stall Snake long enough for him to kill Snake in the blast. Seeing as Big Boss not only survived Snake's attack but the explosion afterwards, it is safe to say he had some sort of escape passage. It would not be revealed until 2014 that Big Boss' Outer Heaven was never meant to trigger a third world war as his critics feared, but was simply his first effort to offer soldiers and citizens a life that was uncontrolled by The Patriots. Metal Gear TX-55 was merely a deterrent, ensuring that they never interfered with his vision. However, the world was unaware of The Patriots' power and plans, and thus viewed Big Boss as a traitor and terrorist, much like The Boss before him. Alternate Outer Heavens In 2005, during the Shadow Moses Incident, rebelling members of FOXHOUND took over Shadow Moses along with the GENOME Army, and threatened the rest of the world with a new Metal Gear, Metal Gear REX. To honor his interpretation of Big Boss’ dream and memory, Liquid Snake changed the name of Shadow Moses to Outer Heaven. This plan was also thwarted by Solid Snake. Solidus Snake then used the term in 2009 as a code-name for his plan to eliminate The Patriots. His plan consisted of giving Arsenal Gear to Dead Cell operative Fortune, who Solidus knew would attempt to challenge the Patriots. Then, using her as a distraction to lure The Patriots' fire, Solidus would detonate a nuclear warhead over Wall Street, which would act as a gigantic Electro-Magnetic Pulse over an entire area of America, destroying the computer programs The Patriots used to control the nation from the shadows. Solidus would then extract The Patriots' identities from GW and eliminate all of them, liberating America from their manipulations and claiming a place in history for the sterile children of Big Boss: The Sons of Liberty. This plan, however, never came into fruition due to Solidus' death at Raiden's hands at the climax of Manhattan Incident. Despite Solidus' goals to essentially destroy Manhattan as it stood, his ideals were the closest to Big Boss', which was appropriate, given he was the perfect clone of Big Boss. Outer Heaven (Mother Company) In 2014, Liquid Ocelot set up a new Outer Heaven to act as a mother company for his PMC armies. He also commandeered a huge warship modified from an Arsenal Gear as a mount for REX's railgun, which he dubbed Outer Haven. The ultimate purpose of the organization was the destruction of The Patriots' orbital AI satellite. Though this attempt at making Big Boss' dream a reality failed, it enabled the success of an alternate plan; Sunny Gurlukovich's FOXALIVE nanite strain was able to infect the SOP system and render it harmless without the widespread chaos that the satellite's destruction would have caused. Known Members * Big Boss * Vulcan Raven * Machinegun Kid * Shotmaker * Fire Trooper * Bloody Brad * Dirty Duck Category:Locations